X-SWAT: Shadows of New York
by johnpatgillespie
Summary: New York City. The year is 2024 and this once fine land has once again come under influence of crime and violence. But help is never far away when New York is under the protection of the X-SWAT, Professor Xavier's special Black-Ops team that pull off secret missions the X men can't pull off themselves! Can these unlikely heroes save the day? Violence. Please read and review.
1. X-SWAT

**Bold**** Underline** = Fourth Wall breaking

_Hello, this is Kristen Shaughnessy, and this is New York 1. Tonight we are going to talk about New York City. The year is 2024 and this once fine land has once again come under influence of crime and violence. Countless innocents are being victimised by the crime wave that has become known as the Black Clan. These masked criminals have been causing many serious offences such as murder, robbery, mugging, drug smuggling and even arms dealing._

The samurai trained warriors of the Black Clan terrorised the city of New York. A van filled with smuggled cocaine was hijacked by these criminals, while elsewhere an old deaf man was beaten and robbed by another group of the thugs. While this happened, an seventeen year old boy ran down an alleyway pursued by five clan members. Eventually they cornered this hooded teenager, who said "please, don't hurt me"

_Who can stop this masked menace?_

"Sorry kid. Lights out" the leading ninja said as he raised his large ninjato. Suddenly, a voice said "Wwaattaaww!" as five shadowy figures jumped into the alleyway and valiantly battled the ninjas. One of these vigilantes seemed to travel faster than the speed of light, taking out three of the five criminals all by himself. Suddenly a police siren could be heard as an officer shone a torch into the alley. However, all that remained was the boy and the ninjas, the latters being tied up and beaten unconscious. After the police had taken away the fugitives, The boy pulled down his hood, revealing his purple skin and red-violet hair, and looked on the floor to find a discarded sai, picking it up and hiding it in his leather jacket. He knew this belonged to one of his saviours, and they would want it back.

_All we can hope for are true heroes._

The five vigilantes walked into the sewer that led back to the X mansion. "Well, that was a night of heroic porportions" one of them said. This man wore a red mask with black outlines on the white eyepieces, saying "what do you think Logan?" to his ally, a man wearing a black and yellow Kelvar armour. He answered "yeah Wade, I guess you're right"

"Damn right he's right" the African American man with a cowboy hat said, before a tall man in a trenchcoat with purple eyes said "yeah, you got to admit, Logan. We kicked ass!"

"Technically, I kicked more asses than you dudes tonight" the white hair member of the group said, only for Wade to say "**Hey there. I bet you're wondering who the hell we are, maybe I should explain. I'm Wade Wilson, people call me Deadpool, I'm a mentally unstable disaster magnet who's definitely packin' something for the ladies downstairs. My powers are advanced healing ability and breaking the fourth wall, which kinda explains what I'm doin' now. Let's meet the gang. This is Logan, AKA Wolverine. His powers are basically claws in his fists and healing, which kinda makes us twins, except he's a short piece of shit! That's Remy LeBeau, born and raised in Louisiana, his power is the ability to manipulate pure kinetic energy, and his codename is Gambit cause, unlike my like for katanas and Wolverine's claws, Gambit prefers playing cards for his weapons. Ha ha, what a douche! The black cowboy is John Wraith, also known as Kestrel, usually because we needed a bird on our team and Phoenix was already taken. Last but not least, we got Pete Maximoff, Aka Quicksilver. If you were seeing us in that alley a minute ago then you know about the Flash over here. And together, we're the X-SWAT! **Professor Xavier's special Black-Ops team that pull off secret missions the X men can't pull off! Let's just say, when we have a mission, those bad guys oughta be wearin' their brown pants!**"**

When they finally arrived at the mansion, the team went to their SWAT cave, a secret room in the sewer just under the mansion. The cave was about 200 yards of underground action, filled with TVs and computers with live feed to the city's security cameras. There was also a place where their armours were stored, with docks for each team member's vehicles and weapons. Scott Summers was waiting for them there, asking "how did it go?"

"It went fine, Scott" Logan answered.

"And no one saw you?"

"No"

"Congratulations. Team dismissed"

When they went up into the mansion, Wade looked through a door and saw the Japanese mutant known as Yukio telling a story to the younger students of the Academy.

_Many years ago, in Japan, the honorable Black Clan protected the city of Nagasaki. The Black Clan were a group of highly trained samurai warriors. One of these warriors went by the name of Kenuichio Harada, and he was a widely-favoured member of the clan. However, he was often at odds with skilled member Shingen Yashida. Harada loved Mariko, the daughter of Shingen, though her father had arranged a marriage between Mariko and the violent Noburo Muri, a member of the clan who Shingen practically considered a son. Outraged at Shingen's actions and Mariko's misfortune, Harada took his ninjato and drove the blade through Noburo's chest. Seeing him murder another member, the Black Clan exiled Harada dishonourably. Mariko and Harada ran away together and eloped to New York. Angered by his daughter's lack of discipline, Shingen followed the two to America. It was in New York City that Shingen murdered both Harada and Mariko, disappearing himself that same night, never to be seen again._

"Well that story is boring as shit!" Wade yelled, interrupting young Yukio's story as he pulled on his red mask. "Why'd you tell us that bullshit anyway. Try telling an interesting story for once!"

"Wilson Wade" Yukio said angrily. "Mariko and Harada were like family to me. I watched as Shingen murdered them with his bare hands. Death comes for us all, Wilson Wade b-

"You realize I have healing powers right. And by the way, my name is Wade Wilson. Wade comes first, you stupid bitch!"

"As I was saying...Death comes for us all, but something much worse awaits Shingen, for when he dies, it will be-

"After I order a pizza!" Wade said. He walked out of the room and down the stairs of the X Mansion. He opened the address book, only to remember that the year was 2024 and he had a computerised one on his wrist. He walked into his room where Logan, Remy and Wraith were sitting, saying "hey assholes I'm getting a pizza. Anybody want in?"

"Guys?" Logan asked as he looked to the group, who agreed in unison on "yes". Wade went to order the pizza, the resulting conversation sounding very much like this...

**Wade: **Hello. Is this the Pizza X delivery service?

**Pizza Guy: **Yes it is. Can I take your order sir?

**Wade: **If I want you to have my order I'll give it to you! Anyway, I'll have a 12-inch two-half pizza, half mushroom, half Pepperoni. And on the mushroom half, can we go light on the cheese with a little more tomato sauce. And the pepperoni half, can we have more cheese and-

**Logan: **No anchovies, Wade!

**Wade: **And EXTRA anchovies! Thanks dickhead!

When the pizza arrived, Wade opened his empty wallet. "oh well, I'll just pay by credit. (looks at cards) Okay. Expired. Maxed out. Expired. Expired. Well, I still have plan B" as he greeted the delivery man(Stan Lee) who said "that'll be 20 dollars. Will you be paying by cash or credit?", only for Wade to pull out a louded Luger, saying "I'll be payin' in bullets if you don't fuck off!" the pizza man leaving the pizza and running back to his van. Wade came back in with the pizza, Logan saying "everything okay Wade."

"Oh yeah, fine. Pizza guy was just being an asshole" Wade said as he laid down the food. Pulling out a small box he added "oh good. They didn't forget the side order of French Fries at least" as Remy said "hey Logan. Do the honours, will ya?" Logan unsheathing the 12 inch metal claws that protrude from his knuckles, Wraith throwing the pizza in the air, the pizza being cut into ten with two pieces landing on each plate. Wade observed his pizza and said "fackin' finally!" As he put the pizza in his mouth. But before he could take a bite, Jean Grey came in and said "Logan. Scott has a mission for you" Wade saying "oh come the fuck on!" Logan adding "we'll get Sunspot to keep the food warm. Suit up team!"

Wade left with the rest of the team, but not before looking at his uneaten pizza, saying "I will be back beautiful pizza. I promise."


	2. Paras Gavaskar

The team sat down on the floor in the SWAT cave, Summers being there as he said "what the hell did you think you were doing Wade?" the latter saying "the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Here's Hank's hidden camera footage from tonight. See, there's you. Any minute now. There, see? You dropped one of your sais on the ground"

"So what, it's just an overgrown gardening tool. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal Wade, is this" Summers answered, showing the footage of the teenager taking the discarded sai with him. "If there's any fingerprints on that sai, this whole operation is fucked to hell"

"Okay, okay. I'll go get it. I've got a tracking system on all our weapons" Wade said. "Now I just need to pick out a disguise"

Once Wade, wearing a long trenchcoat, sunglasses and hat to cover his appearance, left the mansion, he walked down through Broadway to Brooklyn to Queens, his tracking beacon beginning to glitch until he reached Central Park. Wade followed his now stable beacon to an apple tree, where Paras Gavaskar, the boy with the sai, was sitting. Paras was observing the weapon, noticing that it had the words "デッドプールはここにいた" on the middle blade. When suddenly a gun was pointed to his head as Wade said "I believe that little trowel belongs to me" Paras not allowing Wade to ask twice as he handed him the sai. Wade put it in his trenchcoat and walked away, before Paras shouted "I never got to say thank you", prompting Wade to stick up his middle finger without turning back. Meanwhile, a young woman walked down the street, as two Black Clan members took her purse and ran into the park, only to be stopped by Wade with his rifles out. "You know guys, unless there's a fresh pair of panties in there, there's nothing else that useful in a lady's handbag." however, before they could fight, the two ninjas were knocked out by a cricket bat, before a shadowy figure dropped down in front of Wade. This man wore a red T-shirt and a red mask with horns on the top, almost looking like a devil, with two large Ds drawn onto his shirt. "What the hell, dude? I had that one" Wade said, only for the masked man to swing his cricket bat in his direction, Wade catching it and saying "oh, cricket, huh. I much prefer baseball." before roundhouse kicking the man, who then grabbed Wade's foot and threw him into a trash can. Once Wade had picked himself up, the man helped him out and said "you had em, huh? Guess that means we're on the same side" Wade saying "oh okay. High five, ally"

"Where's your hand" the man asked. Wade said "it's right in front of you! Are you blind?"

"Uh, yes. I am" the man answered, before holding out his hand and saying "Matt Murdock. At your service."

Wade shook it and said "Deadpool at your service."

"Well, I'll see you round, Deadpool" Murdock said before using his nunchuks to pull himself into a tree. Wade said "well, I'll be a son of a bitch" before leaving and going back to the mansion. Meanwhile, on the NY news, Kristen Shaughnessy said "okay, now we're going to be taking in your calls where you can give your thoughts about the Black Clan crime wave. Our first caller is named Bert Mackenzie from Queens. Bert, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's just, well. I fear for my children's safety. My oldest daughter is eighteen and she doesn't even want to go out after sunset, alone or not"

"Hey guys. They're talkin' about the BC" Peter said as they sat down to watch TV. "Okay, our next caller's name is Paras, can you hear me Paras?"

"Yeah. Thanks, but I appreciate everyone's concern about the Black Clan, but there's still hope"

It turns out the X-SWAT weren't the only ones watching the news, as the leader of the Black Clan was also watching, listening to Paras' call as he said "I was walking through an alley last night, and I was attacked by the clan, but then five guys just came out of nowhere. One of them had these weird knives on his gloves and one could run like the speed of light. They saved my life, and I think they have the Black Clan running scared" the last part of this prompting the leader to throw a knife at the screen, before turning to his colleague saying "this foolish child threatens our power. Viper, ensure that he is silenced"

"Yes master" the woman answered. She wore a skin-tight green leotard and had ample breasts with blonde hair and green eyes. She flickered her snake-like tongue and said "silence is golden, master"

Later on, Paras went to a place called Yashida Industries, a company which had once experimented on a creature codenamed Weapon IX. He said "hello, I'd like to see the CEO please" and went to talk to Leona Green, one of the original workers from the Weapon IX program. She wore a smart skirt and business suit which went well with her golden hair and bright green eyes saying "yes, Mr Gavaskar. I heard you on the news earlier talking about the Black Clan"

"Yes, Miss-I mean, Dr Green" Paras said, his hood still concealing his face as he said "look, I've read that back in 1985 you worked on experiments on mutants"

"And how do you know of mutants?" Green asked, before Paras revealed his face and said "because I'm one of them"

"Why did you come here?"

"To tell you about...Weapon IX"

"Oh yes, our best success and our worst failure. Weapon IX escaped with our unfinished Weapons X and XI. We didn't even seal his mouth yet"

"They're the vigilantes who helped me last night. I'm trying to find them"

Dr. Green's interest in Paras' words had boosted at least 90% as she said "hm. Incredible. Paras, I am of Russian-American blood, but I was born in Nagasaki, Japan. My father had died not long after my conception, while my mother succumbed to cancer when I was nine. It was then that I was taken in by a local master, who trained me in the ancient art of ninjitsu. It was because of this that I named this company after the sensai who I could have called father, with the ancient goal of one eye on the past, the other on the future. At the age of thirteen I myself had discovered my own mutations, and so I strived for the betterment of both homosapien and mutantkind. After Weapons X and XI escaped, my dream was ruined, but now, the dream had new life. Within Weapon IX there is a chemical. One that has the ability to build new medicines. Just imagine what his infected cells could do to Cancer and Ebola. So, you say you've seen these people"

"Yeah. I mean no, I'm uh...looking for them"

"Well, just in case you do. Call this number" Green answered as she gave Paras a Yashida Industries business card. "Thank you Dr Green" Paras said as he left, Green smiling as she flickered her snake tongue. Meanwhile, Logan turned off the TV and said "guys, that's the same guy who we helped last night. We gotta find him"

"Why the fuck would we do that?" Wade said. "He never saw our faces, we're not in danger"

"No, but now that he's made that call, he's in danger" Remy pointed out. Later on, Paras walked into his family's house/antique shop, long abandoned after his parent's deaths. Sitting down on the floor on his bed of couch pillows, Paras sat down and looked on his Ipad at pictures of his family. His favourite photograph was that of his mother on their couch, holding him as a baby, while his father was sitting next to them. His family saw no shame in Paras' purple skin or mutant abilities, which only traumatized him further when they were both killed after a robbery from the Black Clan. Suddenly his Skype received a call from an unrecognized number. He answered it, revealing a person hidden by shadow, who said "Paras Gavaskar"

"Who the hell are you?"

"The guy who saved your life, and who's sai you stole"

"What do you want from me?"

"We want to talk, bub" another voice said, a third voice saying "come to the rooftop of this building tonight in about thirty minutes. We just wanna ask a few questions"

When a half hour passed, Paras obeyed their demands, going to the rooftop of the tall building he called home. To his surprise, he was alone, shouting "hello? It's me, Paras. I came here, just like you wanted. I'm alone" only for someone to jump behind him saying "whassup, motherfucker?" prompting a scream from Paras, only for Logan to jump behind him and blindfold Paras, saying "calm down kid. We're taking you somewhere to talk" before Wade jabbed a needle into Paras neck, knocking him unconscious instantly. When he finally woke up, Wade said "welcome to the base of operations. Our batcave, you might say" Paras saying "your Avengers Tower then?, why did you even bring me here"

Scott Summers came in and said "Maybe it's time we explained. When I've finished talking, everything is gonna be crystal clear"


	3. Viper

"Paras, I'd like you to meet the founder of the X-Swat, Kurt Wagner" Scott said as a blue skinned, three fingered creature with a long pointed tail appeared in front of them. This mutant's body was covered in scars, one for every sin as he liked to put it, while the top of his left ear was sliced off. "what do they call you then, Kurt?" Paras joked, only for Kurt to answer "zey call me ze Night-crouler. And I am here to tell you ze story of ze X-SWAT"

"X-SWAT? Oh, is that you guys then. Should have called you the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with all the late night vigilantism you do" Paras said, only for Wade to grab him by the shoulders and sit him down on a wooden chair. "I was a young man. Forced on ze run from my devilish appearance. My travels took me to Nagasaki Japan, where I befriended a young warrior named Kenuichio Harada, a member of the honorable Black Clan. Years after our meeting, Harada was brutally murdered in his apartment in New York City. It was after this that ze Black Clan's American branch had fallen victim to their craze of crimes, terrorising New York. Harada's death allowed me to seek revenge for his murder, and after joining Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters, I assembled ze X-SWAT, a team of vigilantes dedicated to freeing zis fair city from ze tyranny of ze Black Clan. And I believe you know my students. Wolverine"

"Yep" Logan answered.

"Gambit"

"How you doin'?" Remy said.

"Deadpool"

"That's me!" Wade shouted.

"Kestrel"

"What up, kid?" Wraith said.

"And Quicksilver"

"Hey" Peter said.

Meanwhile, Dr Green walked into the basement of her building, once again changed into her skin tight leotard as she greeted the Black Clan leader. "Good news master. It turns out after all these years, Weapon IX is back on track.

"And where is the subject" the leader asked.

"The business card that I have given to Gavaskar features a tracking beacon. Once he finds them, he'll lead us straight to them"

"But he will not come easy"

"Which is why my people down in the mechanics department have been making modifications to the armour that you have bestowed upon me" Green said, before unlocking a door and revealing the modified suit, as she said "I'll defeat the others, and then I shall deliver Wagner to you"

"Good. With Weapon IX's DNA, we shall weaponize our ranks to bring this city to it's knees"

"But, you didn't answer my question. Why did you bring me here?"

"So we can find out who else knows about us" Kurt said.

"No one else believes me. Well, except Dr Green"

"Hm. Green. Leona Green is not a friend. I encountered her in ze past when I met Harada. She captured me, and used me as a test subject for a new mutagen that she had designed. It was here that I encountered Logan and Wade"

"**I think you all know what would have happened if Logan didn't go back in time**" Wade said, before holding up a picture of Gavin Hood. Kurt continued with "I escaped ze lab, and destroyed what I could of the mutagen. Before I left I freed Wade and Logan, who had just had his entire skeleton coated in a metal compound known as Adamantium. I have reason to believe that Green has been benefiting ze Black Clan. And she is searching for me"

"Why you?" Paras asked, before noticing a small quiet beeping noise coming from his jacket.

"Because ze mutagen that remains within me is precious to Green. With it she plans to weaponize her forces beyond measure. We won't stand a chance"

"Well, we're not you, sensai" Peter said. "Why aren't we going out there and hunting them down?"

"Because, Peter Dr Green is a trained warrior who answers to an even darker power. She is a mutant no different to us. Her venomous fangs and prehensile tongue have earned her an alias which strikes fear into ze hearts of men. Ze Viper. Ze Black Clan's wrath is ever reaching, and you are not ready to face it, meine freunde"

The beeping sound in Paras' pocket was getting louder, Paras pulling out the business card Dr Green had given him, noticing a large red light blinking on it. "Oh no"

As this happened, a truck pulled up and several Black Clan warriors jumped into the sewer leading to the SWAT cave. Wade looked on their cameras and said "uh oh. It's the BC. They're closing in on us"

"Take all the exits!" Logan shouted. "Gambit, Kestrel! Take the front! Wade, you and me'll take the back door!"

"Where do we take the back door to?"

"Just come on!" Logan snapped, Gambit saying "Quicksilver! Go to the gate room!"

"Stop telling me what to do, Gambit!"

"Just go!" Gambit shouted, Quicksilver sulking as he ran over to the gate rooms. Nightcrawler listened to the wall from the outside, where the ninjas were placing bombs with a count of 00:15. Logan and Wade armed themselves at the back, while Wraith and Remy held the front, Logan saying "hold your lines!"

Nightcrawler realised the bombs' presence and said "no! Stay back! Aaahhh!" as the explosives detonated. When the smoke cleared, the ninjas surrounded the heroes as a battle erupted. Wade used his twin-bladed sword to hold his own against the warriors, while a good number of attackers were on the floor with three long stab wounds in their chests. Gambit broke a few necks with his staff and took out the others with his powered playing cards and Wraith used his teleportation skills to sneak up on his opponents and take them down. Quicksilver however went to the gate room and used his speed against the invaders, getting more aggressive with each landing blow, only for the ninjas to blow up a wall, Peter being buried in a pile of bricks.

While Nightcrawler used his mutation and ninjitsu training against the ninjas, he said "Deadpool! Get Paras out of here!" as Wade tied up Paras and took him away from the battle, dropping him inside a dustbin and closing the lid, Paras saying "wait. Listen, I can help fight". Wade simply answered "yeah, having pink skin don't count as no superpower, kid!" as he continued the fight. Suddenly, a large shadow overthrew the room as an armored figure stepped into the battle. Nightcrawler looked and said "Viper" as he took his fighting stance. Green, who's green and gold samurai-styled armor covered her entire body and face, said "for years I have tried to recreate that mutagen, and the boy just handed it to me. And you cannot hope for your SWAT team to help you now"

"No, you will not lay a finger on my family!" Kurt said as he picked up one of the ninja's discarded ninjato, ready for battle. Green unsheathed several of the steel blades that came from the forearms on her armour, saying "Family. You really think you can protect them?" as she charged Kurt, who blocked her attack with the sword, deflecting his attacker with ease. "Good...devil" Viper said, provoking an attack from Kurt as he took off one of her blades with the sword. Viper activated a mechanism on her wrist which fired several of her blades in Kurt's direction. Kurt barely dodged the attacks, grabbing one blade which pulled him over to the wall which the other blades had impaled. Logan noticed this and shouted "Kurt!" as he ran to help, only for the latter to activate the Adamantium reinforced glass doors. The other SWAT members gathered around the doors and tried to break them, Kurt beginning to lose his advantage in the fight as Viper kicked and punched him around the room. When Kurt was on the floor nearby the gates, Peter burst out of the pile and said "Kurt, sensai. What are you doing? Teleport out of there"

"No, I cannot. I must fight with honor" Kurt said before Viper grabbed his leg and threw him into a wall. Peter pressed his hands to the glass and shook them vigorously, the vibrations beginning to crack the glass as Kurt was beaten close to death. Viper turned and noticed this, before firing several blades onto the beams above the glass. Logan saw what Peter was doing as Wade grabbed a piece of wood to use as a battering ram, Gambit and Kestrel helping him to lift it. Logan said "okay...three...two...one! Now!" as they charged the glass, Peter stepping aside as they bashed into it, shattering it on impact. However, as they came in, Viper cut the final support beam, the entire roof caving in and the X-SWAT was buried under the rubble. With her main obstacle out of the way, Viper raised her knife and said "I only need your blood" as she prepared to finish off her weakened nemesis. Paras freed himself from the dustbin and saw Kurt in danger, knowing that now was the time to use his mutation for good. Clenching his fists, Paras screamed as purple rock-like armour pierced through his skin and covered his entire body like an exoskeleton. Paras took a knife from his armour and jumped down to attack Viper, who anticipated his assault and kicked him into a wall. Paras picked himself up and summoned a helmet from his armour which covered his face like a medieval knight. Pulling out another blade, Paras attacked Viper again, the latter not even turning to face him as she overpowered the boy. Kurt attempted to help Paras, only to be kicked in the face and knocked unconscious onto the floor. Paras was then thrown through the bricks, being stunned as they made their escape, Viper telling one of the ninjas "destroy the exits. Make sure they don't get out alive" the ninja obeying as he activated another bomb, which blew up the room and trapped Paras and the SWAT team inside.

The warrior stepped out and turned to Viper, who said "is it done?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now no one can interfere with our master's work" Viper said proudly as the soldiers picked up Kurt and hauled him into a truck, taking him to the most dangerous place in the city.


End file.
